


Accidents Happen

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Broken Bones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nate can't control his powers yet, Ray knows this, SteelAtom Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: When Ray’s warm and welcoming touch took him over, he couldn’t control his powers. They would kick in, mostly on instinct, and he would turn to steel. Ray made him feel that good-- that vulnerable. Ray finds this interesting and adorable; so much so that he’s made it a habit to make each one of their intimate encounters unique.Written for Steelatom week 2017





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm all for Ray teasing Nate like this wooo
> 
> I also have a playlist I'm making, but it might not be out til tomorrow

Nate and Ray almost _always_ had sex in bed. Partly because they loved the intimacy and closeness it helped them feel. But… Mostly because Nate had an awful habit when Ray was touching him.

 

When Ray’s warm and welcoming touch took him over, he couldn’t control his powers. They would kick in, mostly on instinct, and he would turn to steel. Ray made him feel that good-- that _vulnerable._ Ray finds this interesting and adorable; so much so that he’s made it a habit to make each one of their intimate encounters unique.

 

However, this last mission had been so dire, so life-threatening, they could barely make it to Ray’s room and get the door closed before their hands were all over each other in desperate ‘oh god, I almost lost you’ touches. Ray pressed Nate up against his room’s wall and had him pinned there.

 

Their mouths stayed consistently sealed together as they stripped themselves from each others’ clothing. Once they were both naked, Ray leant down to pick Nate up by the backsides of his legs and hold him up around his hips. He pressed him back against the wall, and Nate was wary for a moment; turning his head away and towards the bed. Ray took this as his silent asking for more stimulation along his neck.

 

“M-Maybe we should move this t-to the bed?” Nate stuttered, the feel of Ray’s hot tongue against his neck causing him to shake and groan.

 

“Why? Why can’t we do it right here?” He smiled against his collar, his left hand wandering from his partner’s thigh to his crotch, where he was hanging hard and heavy. Ray swept his fingers over his erection and Nate couldn’t help the whine that left his throat.

 

“You know why!” He gasped, his hands coming up to smack at Ray’s shoulders.

 

“I think you can hold out while I take you up against the wall…” His partner growled once again, causing his body to shake. Ray smiled, wrapping his hand completely around his partner’s cock, moving his hand with long strokes to cause the ultimate combination of a teasing touch with a satisfying layer of roughness.

 

“Ohh, fuck, Ray, babe,” Nate moaned, his hips bucking to his partner’s hand for more friction.

 

“Would you like that, hmm? If we did it against the wall?” He flicked his wrist, twisting his fingers against the head and causing Nate to shift his hips backwards.

 

“Oh! Ray--” Nate gasped before feeling his powers take over his skin.

 

Now, pause. When Nate ‘steels up’, his skin shifts from soft and squishy to _literal_ steel. Meaning, his roughly eight pounds of human skin was replaced by at least one-hundred pounds of steel (and that’s being generous). Resume.

 

“Shit-- Nate what--?” Ray stuttered, Nate’s now dense body sliding them down the wall as he wasn’t strong enough to support the sudden onslaught of extra weight. Nate’s body, along with Ray’s, dropped to the floor like a heavy anvil. Unfortunately, in his efforts to cushion his partner’s fall, Ray’s fingers got caught under Nate’s ass, being crushed under the weight and force of the fall.

 

“Fuck!” Ray shouted, the bones in his hands being crushed. He wanted to move them, move them out from under his partner, but it hurt too much. As he tried to fight back tears, Nate shifted back to his regular form and tried his hardest not to move as he watched his partner still and shake in pain.

 

“Ray-- I’m so so sorry. I just--”

 

“Ah, it’s okay. It’s-- oh, god, my fault. I should’ve listened.” Ray was breathing heavily, trying to process what was happening and how he was gonna fix it. “Okay, I need you to brace your upper body on your hands and pick yourself up without applying any extra force on my fingers.”

 

“Okay, but how are we gonna fix your hands?” Nate spoke softly, trying his best not to move.

 

“One thing at a time. Now, count to three and lift your body.” Ray gulped, watching Nate carefully pick up his entire body on three. He slid his hands out from under him, groaning and gasping in pain. Once his hands were free, Nate shifted his body so that he was on his knees and staring at his partner’s hands.

 

His fingers were broken in all different directions; blood vessels had broken, causing the brakes to be reddish purple. Ray was full-on crying at this point.

 

“I’m so sorry, Ray. I’m sorry--”

 

“Look-- like I said, it was my fault. It’s okay. Let’s just get to the medbay.” Ray gulped, Nate nodding once before standing up carefully. He leaned down and grabbed both of their boxers and on his way back up, leading Ray to a standing position by his forearm.

 

“Here, babe. I’ll help ya.” Nate leaned down once more to pool Ray’s boxers at his feet so he could step into them. He led them up his legs and snuggly over his waist before slipping his own on. They opened the door and quickly walked to the medbay, Ray being extra careful to not add any extra movement to his hands.

 

They rounded the corner, Ray walking to the bench and Nate desperately calling to Gideon.

 

“Gideon!”

 

“Yes, Mr. Heywood?”

 

“Ray-- All of his fingers are broken. Can you fix him?” Nate was on the verge of tears-- not because he was in pain, but because his partner was in pain. All because he couldn’t control his stupid powers.

 

\--

 

Ray let out a sigh of relief as he pulled his hands from the device that Gideon used to reconstruct his hands, good as new and free of pain. “Thank you so much, Gideon.” He smiled.

 

“Of course, Mr. Palmer.”

 

Just then, they heard a trio round the corner and beginning to pass by the medbay. They all three reached the pair’s sight, looking into the room to investigate. It was Mick, Sara, and Amaya.

 

“Is everything alright?” Before Ray or Nate had the time to respond, Gideon spoke up, drowning out their stutters. The trio walked inside but kept their distance from the pair on the other side of the room.

 

“Well, Captain, Mr. Palmer had his fingers broken by an outside force. I repaired his hands at the request of Mr. Heywood.”

 

“How the hell did you break your fingers? You were just fine when we re-boarded the ship.” Sara said, obviously worried. “... And why are you both in--” Just before Sara could get another word out, Mick started to chuckle. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Ah, nothin. I just know how Ray broke his fingers.” When Mick looked up at the pair, their eyes were wide and they were both blushing. “Pretty’s still learning how to control his powers. That must have somethin' to do with it.”

 

Sara looked up at Mick with a deadpanned look before she cracked a smile. Mick continued to laugh as he watched the pair turn to each other with wide-open mouths. Even Amaya began to giggle.

 

“Alright fine! I uh... Lost control of my powers and landed on top of Ray's hands..." Nate rubbed the back of his neck, causing the trio to bust out in boisterous laughter. "Shut up! Would you guys just leave-- Ray’s fine. See? Now just… Leave us alone.” Nate mumbled, his arms wrapping around his torso to make his body appear smaller in defense. Ray… Started to laugh as well as the trio left the room. “Why the hell are you laughing? You know I’m self conscious about this…”

 

“Well you’ve gotta admit it’s pretty funny, situation wise. Yeah, I broke my fingers-- it could’ve been a lot worse…” Ray smiled, standing up from the bench and wrapping his arms around his partner’s torso and setting his neck in the crook of his shoulder.

 

“Yeah… I guess it could’ve.” Nate smiled back, his arms snaking around his partner’s. He let out a small, shaking breath as Ray’s lips hovered over the back of his neck. He began kissing wet patches onto his skin.

 

“Where were we…?”

 

“Okay, no, no. We’re going to your room and getting on the bed. _Then_ we can continue.” Ray laughed at Nate’s sudden call, nodding his head and letting go of his partner’s torso in order to grab his hand and walk swiftly back down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
